Amane Kaunaq
Amane Kaunaq is a main character in the anime series Tenchi Muyo! GXP. Background Originally the galaxy's greatest supermodel, Amane Kaunaq felt disgusted and burned-out from the modeling business and left it behind, as well as her rich and prestigious family, to become part of the Galaxy Police, much to the chagrin of her father. She became very good at her job, although she never had any pirate encounters, which earned the nickname 'the Zero Goddess'. Amane was in line to gain a promotion to Detective 1st Class when, after landing her spaceship in the lake outside Tenchi Masaki's home, she meets Seina Yamada for the first time (by saving him when he almost drowns in the lake and giving him CPR, leaving a lipstick mark on his lip). She had previously tried to contact Tenchi (shown in episode 18 of the Tenchi OVA) through her friend and colleague Mihoshi Kuramitsu, about him entering the G.P. Academy (implying that her current visit to the Masaki house was to try and recruit Tenchi to the G.P.). When she saved Seina from drowning, she had erroneously assumed that Tenchi was training Seina, and gave the boy an application to the Academy as well, forgetting a regulation that prohibits citizens of underdeveloped planets from entering (however, Tenchi was considered because of his blood connection with the Jurai Royal Family). As a result of her mistake, Amane's promotion was placed on-hold and she ended up assigned as an instructor in the G.P. Academy, along with Kiriko Masaki and her old childhood friend Seiryo Tennan. Despite her previous relationship with him as a child, Amane has a developed a deep hatred towards Seiryo due to his silly antics and overbearing tenacity, and since he tried to seduce her a few years back. Amane has demonstrated that she wants nothing to do with Seiryo, and has even beaten him up a few times when Seiryo tried to make a move on her or even annoyed her in the slightest. After Seina received the body enhancing modifications he needed to keep up with the other students, Seina proceeded to move into Amane's private home, along with Kiriko and fellow GP employee, Erma (secretly, Erma was, in fact, the space pirate Ryoko Balta, who was spying on Seina). Amane's life would soon be revolving around Seina as the G.P. utilized the boy's fantastic amount of bad luck, which seems to attract space pirates, in a plan to bring peace throughout the galaxy. As to her feelings towards Seina, Amane is comparable to Ryoko Hakubi with Tenchi: she is unapologetically honest about her feelings and openly tries to flirt with Seina, much to Kiriko and Erma/Ryoko's chagrin and battles with them for his attention. Amane is also the apple of her father's eye, as he desperately wants her to go back to her old life as the Kaunaq's Top Model, though she shows no desire to return to that life. They often argue, but it is shown that they do care for the other, although they don't show it as much directly to each other. Amane's mother, on the other hand, is quiet and does not express herself at all. At the end of the series, she is happily included along with Kiriko, Ryoko, and Neju Na Melmas in a political marriage with Seina. Trivia *Prior to her involvement with Seina, Amane was subjected to several meets with potential suitors, almost all of whom she drove off. **The only exception being a man who was discovered to be transgendered. They eventually had a sex change and was mentioned to be engaged to Amane's brother. Family connections Amane's family happens to be the head of one of the premier fashion houses in the galaxy. Amane mostly entered the Galaxy Police to spite her tradition-bound father, who still kept in contact with his daughter despite her entry into the G.P.. Amane, later on, would briefly re-enter the modeling business when her family sponsored a G.P. fashion show. It was only after seeing Amane's skill and abilities during a live-fire demonstration of the latest G.P. battle gear that Amane's father conceded that his daughter had made the right choice... but still held out she would return to modeling. Amane's family is also friends of the powerful Kuramitsu family of planet Seniwa. Amane is friends with fellow GP officers, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, one of the many inhabitants of Tenchi Masaki's house and is acquainted with her younger brother Misao Kuramitsu. In fact, Amane had trained Misao, and she still refers to the boy as "Rookie." Amane is also close friends with Noike Kamiki Jurai, Tenchi's "fiancee." Another friend of hers is a fellow supermodel named Jun, as well as a rival model named Vega. Gallery Amane.png GXPwedding.jpg Amane_Kaunaq01.jpg 641260-busted.jpg 07GXP25P.jpg 19GXP02P.jpg 01355.jpg 01440.jpg 01GXP16P.jpg Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.38.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.39.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.41.51 am 2.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.54.29 am.png Screen Shot 2016-12-26 at 12.48.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-12-26 at 12.48.19 pm.png What if? 1.jpg|A What if of Amane Pregnant with Seina's Child. 2.jpg|Amane and Seina's supposed son with Ryo-ohk's three daughters. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Females